


Forbidden Pleasure

by Ravenkookie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edging, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenkookie/pseuds/Ravenkookie
Summary: Richie’s a nobleman in medieval times and Eddie’s his sex slave. The noble life doesn’t do much for Richie and he has to deal with his wife and responsibilities on a daily basis with his only stress relief being a boy he knows he can never truly have.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Forbidden Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re looking for a lot of sex and have a degrading kink, you’ve come to the right place! Please enjoy this masterpiece I co-wrote with @richiefrickintozi3r. She covered all of Richie’s parts and lines for the sex part of it. And for reference Richie is 25 in this and Eddie’s 20. Enjoy!

Richie receives a knock on his office door as he’s bent over his desk, writing a letter to the king.

“What is it?” He asks uninterested, not looking up from his letter. One of his servants opens the door, stepping two feet into the room and greeting him with a curt bow.

“Good evening, your grace. Your wife would like to speak to you. Shall I send her in?” Richie looks up from his letter with a sigh.

“Go ahead.” The servant steps out again and the next person he sees is his wife. She walks up to him with a relaxed smile on her face, putting a hand on his shoulder as she sits on his desk, facing him. She was never one to follow rules or act the way a wife should and Richie has come to deal with it reluctantly since it was never too much of a bother for him to do anything about. He couldn’t care less about her really, but he had to keep up his facade of the fancy straight nobleman, married to the wonderful Duchess of Alba.

“Richie,” she says in her singsong voice, running her hand down his arm. He tilts his head, looking at her unamused as he leans back in his chair, away from her touch. “There’s an opera taking place tomorrow that I was informed of. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?” She smiles sweetly, putting her hand back in her lap.

“I can’t. I’m busy with meetings all day tomorrow.” It wasn’t a lie, but it did happen to be a conveniently timed excuse so that he could refuse spending time with her. She frowns momentarily as she hops off the desk.

“Oh, alright. Well that’s where I’ll be tomorrow if you’re looking for me.” She smiles again, leaning down to kiss Richie on the cheek. He nods, watching her leave before sighing again, leaning forward on his desk and pressing his palms against his eyes. It’s been a stressful day and he needed a break before his day of meetings tomorrow. He lifts his head and decides to call his servant back in.

"Bring him to me. Actually, no. Take me to the boy. Now." Richie rises from his seat and follows the guard to the room where Eddie has been kept, naked and shackled to the wall. Eddie is his sex slave. Since he finds no pleasure with his wife, he found a boy that he could use for his sexual pleasure whenever he pleased. He’s often rough and careless with the boy, not giving him any thought for fear that he’ll fuck up and fall in love.

Eddie looks up when Richie walks into the room, his heart already starting to beat faster when he sees him. Every time Richie walks into that room, Eddie can only wish that he’s come to play with him. He can’t help it. He’s formed an obsession with the man that uses him and is constantly thinking about sex since he’s given medicine that keeps him horny all the time. He licks his lips as he stares at Richie, waiting patiently for him to walk closer.

"So pretty... waiting for me. For your master. And so eager." Richie walks straight up to Eddie and places a finger on his chin. “It's amusing, really; how one human can get so needy and desperate for me.” He licks his lips as he stares into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie whimpers slightly as he watches Richie’s movements and listens to him speak. His eyes flick to Richie’s mouth when he licks his lips, paying close attention to how his tongue moves. His lips part as he stares, imagining Richie’s tongue on him and his mind races at the thought as his eyes glaze over with want.

"Aww, has my little slut been craving master's touch? If only you could touch yourself, you'd make yourself cum over and over again with the leftover remnants of how I made you feel the last time I fucked you senseless. Poor thing." Richie smirks, his finger flicking off Eddie’s chin. Eddie’s eyes close and breath hitches in response, wanting to be touched so bad.

“Yes master, I've missed your touch so much,” Eddie says softly with a whimper. “I can't stop thinking about you.”

"Aww, isn't that cute.” Richie gets closer to the boy, licking a teasing stripe up his neck and pinning his hands next to him, leaning against the wall. Eddie moans at the feeling of Richie’s tongue against his neck, his head automatically tilting back as he starts to get hard just from the close proximity and the slightest feel of Richie against him. Honestly, the smallest things turn Eddie on in the condition he’s in.

Richie reaches down, not even looking because he knows Eddie so well and presses his thumb against his slit, smearing his finger across the area to give Eddie a temporary sense of pleasure. Richie never comes with the intent to make Eddie feel good. If that happens, so be it, but he’s there for himself and himself only.

Eddie gasps, his back arching slightly off the wall when Richie touches him. His eyes widen as he looks down at where Richie touched him, biting his lip before looking back up at him. There’s a pleading look in his eyes, but also one of gratitude that his master actually gave him something he wanted, even if it was only for a few seconds. Richie’s eyes glaze over with lust as he looks at Eddie, the way he’s chained up suddenly seeming ten times more appealing.

”You want me to touch you?" Richie asks as he traces his fingers across Eddie’s skin, slowly inching downwards. Eddie watches as his hand trails down, his lips parted and breathing uneven, tingles shooting through his body everywhere Richie touches. Eddie gulps as he gets further down, praying that his hand continues down its path.

"Yes, please... I've missed your touch so much, master." Eddie looks back up shyly as he uses Richie's title.

"Well lucky for you, I'm using your body again; to fuck you. Don't think you're special, you're just a fuck toy. I'm only using your body. It's pathetic how excited you are to be used." Richie's hand continues downward, just barely grazing the skin of Eddie's body and length, causing a shiver to run down his spine and a whimper to escape his lips. He moans softly when Richie's fingers graze over length, his breath shaky.

"Use me... please... you feel so good master... you use me so good," Eddie whines needily.

"Wow. Truly pathetic," Richie says as he rolls his eyes. "I need to taste cum. You're fucking lucky I'm pleasuring you. This isn't even for your pleasure. Just mine. So you'll take it all for me." Richie lowers himself down as Eddie watches, knowing just how pathetic and needy he is for his master's touch (or anything for that matter). He craves the attention so bad, despite the intentions Richie has with him.

Once Richie gets down on his knees, he notices and how hard Eddie is for him and simply shakes his head before swirling his tongue around the tip. Eddie lets out a short, sharp breath, tilting his head back and letting out broken breathy moans as he relishes in the feeling of having Richie's tongue on him again. Richie glances up at Eddie briefly before getting back to the task at hand, licking up and down Eddie's length with no direction for the simple purpose of doing so. Eddie gasps at every flick of Richie's tongue, his arms pulling subconsciously on the cuffs which only causes a tightness against his wrists, already having marks there from being in them so long.

The rattling of the cuffs makes Richie harder as he moans out, sucking harder and letting out all his frustrations, not caring whether Eddie's in pleasure or not. His nails dig harshly into Eddie's thighs to the point of pain, making him whimper, but the pleasure overrides the pain and he moans louder. He throws his head back as his back arches off the wall, accidentally bucking into Richie's mouth without realizing.

Richie instantly grows angry, slamming Eddie's hips back down as he glares up at him. He pulls off all together, winding up his hand and slapping Eddie's outer thigh _hard_.

"I don't fucking think so. Watch yourself. I'm not here for you, I'm here for me. Fucking whore," he snaps harshly. Eddie winces at the impact, shutting his eyes and biting his lip.

"I'm sorry, master," Eddie whimpers, swallowing before looking back down, meeting Richie's eyes timidly and looking away when he sees the anger in them. "I won't do it again," he says softly.

"That's what I fucking thought." Richie says sternly, sighing out of aggravation before continuing to suck, harder this time. "I'm only doing this because _I_ want to. Consider yourself lucky." Eddie nods in agreement, the pleasure coming back stronger. He closes his eyes again as his breathing picks up, long moans escaping his lips.

Richie continues to suck, taking in the feeling of Eddie's soft skin and gripping his hips tighter as he takes his length fully, hollowing his cheeks out more than before. Eddie's moans get higher as Richie's mouth gets tighter, his legs starting to shake at the overwhelming pleasure.

"I-I'm close~,” Eddie moans breathily, panting harder. The cuffs press against his wrists more as he slips down the wall slightly, his legs getting weaker.

"Don't you dare. I never said you could cum. I'm not done with you yet," Richie growls, his hands tracing Eddie's body up and down, reminding him that he's his sex toy. “You better hold it."

Eddie bites his lip hard and nods, trying to repress the feeling that's bubbling up as he digs his nails into his palms, trying to use his legs to keep him up so he doesn't pull so hard on the cuffs. Richie takes him all the way back into his throat, swallowing the saliva that had built up and groaning, sending intense vibrations through Eddie's length.

A loud moan escapes Eddie's lips as he squeezes his eyes shut and leans his head back against the wall, trying hard to focus on not cumming. Richie rolls his eyes, pressing his tongue against Eddie's tip before closing his eyes and gripping Eddie's ass tightly.

"I- don't know if I can hold it," Eddie moans, the feeling getting even stronger and very hard to hold back, but he fears what will happen if he lets go so he manages to hold it, his legs shaking more. Richie rolls his eyes again, getting agitated that Eddie has to cum and ruin the fun.

"God, you cum so easily. It's ridiculous. You're fucking pathetic. Go ahead and cum you stupid piece of shit," Richie says, clearly annoyed, yet he still looks up at Eddie and puts him back in his mouth, awaiting the moment. Eddie feels bad about it, not wanting to cum because it made Richie upset, but not being able to help it when he puts his mouth back on him. He cums quickly, his legs almost giving out from shaking so much.

"Fuck~” Eddie lets out a breathy moan as he cums, closing his eyes tight and leaning his head back against the wall. Richie gulps all of it down, sucking the liquid from Eddie as he cums and continuing to suck afterwards, not even taking a single moment to think about the boy. Eddie whimpers from oversensitivity and looks down at Richie, breathing hard.

"I need more." Richie presses his lips together, watching Eddie's legs shake as he stands back up. Eddie opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again, unsure of how to respond as he scans Richie's face to try and figure out what he's going to do to get what he wants. Richie’s hands go down to his black belt that’s wrapped around his shirt, undoing it and unbuttoning a few buttons to expose some of his slender figure. Eddie’s eyes immediately flick down to Richie’s hands, his lips parting as he undoes the first few buttons, simply in awe of how hot his master is. His eyes scan Richie’s body, not being able to pull away.

“Fuck…” Eddie whispers under his breath, imagining all the things Richie could do to him.

"What, you're excited to be fucked and used?" A smug look appears on Richie’s face, wanting to humiliate and embarrass him. “You're _into_ this? Wow... that's sad. You get so desperate that you can't even handle being used." Richie shakes his head, smiling.

“Pathetic. What next, you'll get hard from the way I'm talking to you?" The blood rushes to Eddie’s dick when Richie speaks and he blushes hard, looking down embarrassed as he bites his lip, his heartbeat picking up. The medicine he’s given along with his degrading kink does not help his horniness whenever Richie does the slightest thing.

"Wow! I was right. Look at this shit. You're hard as a fucking rock. You're fucking stupid!" Richie laughs, reaching for his shirt to unbutton the rest of it, leaning back into Eddie’s face, inches away. ”Poor thing. I'm gonna fuck you stupid anyways! You won't even know what hit you,” he says, shaking his head. Eddie’s cheeks flush more at the insult and he looks back up slightly when Richie unbuttons his shirt, gulping at his words.

“Is that all you do anymore? Blush, get hard, and wait for me to fuck you?" Richie places a finger under Eddie’s chin, tilting his head up to look at him. “Stupid bitch." Richie shakes his head, smiling smugly as he slips off his shirt before tossing it aside and pushing down his pants after.

“N-no…” Eddie answers softly, gulping when his eyes meet Richie’s. “I-I wanna feel you so bad…” Eddie whimpers as he stares at Richie’s body, taking in how hot he looks almost naked. His chest and stomach are absolutely perfect, toned but slender, and Eddie’s lust gets even stronger.

"I don't think you need a reminder of who's in control here. Or do you? I make the orders. You're nothing but a worthless slave to me. So frankly I don't care if you wanna _feel_ me. I will when I want to. If I wanna stick it in now, you take it for me. You got it?" Richie drops his underwear and runs a hand through his hair. Eddie gulps again and nods, staying quiet. His cheeks heat up as Richie speaks as his eyes fall back down to Richie’s length, biting his lip at how big he is and getting harder at the anticipation of being fucked. Richie bends down to unshackle the chains around Eddie’s legs before standing back up.

“How do you want to be fucked?" Eddie thinks about it for a moment, surprised that he was asked.

“Umm I-“ Richie cuts him off with a laugh.

“Oh wait! It doesn't matter. I'm only using you so I don't care what you think." Eddie immediately shuts his mouth when he hears the laugh and looks down, embarrassed that he thought his master would actually ask him something. He gently rubs his foot over his ankle at the marks there, usually fidgeting when he’s ashamed.

Richie moves closer to undo the chains around his wrists, his arms immediately falling to his sides from how long they’ve been up. In one swift movement, Richie picks him up and throws him over his shoulder with ease. Eddie makes a small sound of surprise in response before getting tossed onto the bed.

“Aww, perhaps I got you too hard… who's fault is that?" Richie says in a taunting voice, leaning down close to Eddie’s face. Eddie looks down at himself at the mention of how hard he is, a light blush flushing his cheeks again. When he looks back up, he can’t help but stare at Richie’s lips, the thought of kissing him crossing his mind even though it's against the rules. No kissing and no touching without permission. And of course calling Richie by his title. Those were the rules.

Richie pulls Eddie forward so he’s sat at the edge of the bed, deciding last minute to change some plans.

“You are to do what I tell you to do. Now suck,” Richie commands, bringing his length up to Eddie’s face, leaving him no choice. Eddie looks up at his master before looking back down at his length, nodding obediently before taking him into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around him as he starts to bob his head, not taking him fully yet, but starting at a moderate pace.

Richie tosses his head back, immediately grabbing Eddie's hair and pulling him forward harshly, getting sick of the teasing and shoving himself into Eddie's mouth, letting out a groan at the feeling. Eddie gags a bit at the sudden thrust as Richie hits the back of his throat, but he does his best to sturdy himself, focusing on breathing through his nose as he hollows his cheeks and starts sucking harder.

Another moan escapes Richie's lips as he looks down into Eddie's eyes, biting his lip as he watches Eddie suck him off. Eddie looks back up at him with lidded eyes, moaning around him as he takes him deeper down his throat. He starts bobbing his head faster as he sucks, trying to please and impress his master by deep throating him, some tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Richie juts his hips out slightly and tosses his head back, craving more. He gets a good grip on Eddie's hair and pulls him forward, giving into the urge to fuck his mouth. Eddie gasps at the sudden motion, his hands automatically reaching out and landing on Richie's thighs for stability without thinking about it. Richie's head reels back up when he feels Eddie's hands on him, giving him a harsh glare before roughly yanking his head off of him. Eddie coughs when Richie pulls out, immediately taking his hands off of him. He looks up at Richie with wide eyes, realizing what he did and immediately apologizes.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I-I didn't mean to-" he stutters out, looking down and fidgeting with his hands. He can feel Richie's eyes bore into him as he stays silent, the moment getting more tense as Richie glares at him with true disdain.

“Bend yourself over the bed," Richie says, clenching his teeth. “ _Now_.” His voice is so cold and threatening that Eddie shrinks back, a small whimper leaving his throat from the intensity of it. Eddie slowly turns around, lean forward on his elbows so his ass is sticking up in the air.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking move or so help me god." Richie walks away for a moment to pick up his belt that was on the floor. Eddie listens carefully to Richie's footsteps and squeezes his hands into fists, knowing exactly what's about to happen. He chews on his lip nervously, not ready for the punishment.

When Richie walks back over to him, he immediately winds his arm back and cracks the folded belt against his ass, watching him flinch at the sudden motion.

"Start fucking counting. Then maybe you'll learn, you useless piece of shit." Eddie gasps at the impact, jerking forward as he squeezes his hands tighter.

"One..." he says softly, letting out a shaky breath. Richie waits a bit longer, painstakingly winding his arm up again to try and keep Eddie from anticipating the next strike. Eddie tenses up every so often, trying to anticipate when the strike will come, feeling like his heart is stopped in his chest from the suspense.

"This," Richie says as he cracks the belt again. "Is what you fucking get," he says coldly. Eddie lets out a whimper at the strike, shutting his eyes.

"Two..." he pushes out breathily. Richie decides to change it up and bring the belt down again quickly so Eddie can't anticipate it, striking harder this time. Eddie winces, squeezing his eyes tighter and furrowing his eyebrows, his head hanging down farther as his jaw slacks.

"Three," he whimpers, really starting to feel his ass sting, imagining that it's probably bright red. He tenses himself for the next one, knowing it's going to feel even worse.

"Stop tensing. I'll only make it worse for you. Take it and be done with it, you cunt." Richie strikes again, waiting even longer than before to bring the belt down a fifth and final time. Eddie counts both strikes, tears starting to form at the fourth one. He can feel the heat sear through his ass and he whimpers in pain, barely able to get out the word 'five' after the last strike. Richie stands there, appreciating the marks for a moment before speaking.

"Stand up," he instructs, watching as Eddie slowly stands up and turns around, his eyes glossy with tears and eyebrows slightly furrowed in pain. Richie's face softens when he sees the tears on Eddie's cheeks, speaking softly for a moment.

"You're so beautiful when you cry..." A small smile appears on his face as he reaches up and brushes his thumb across Eddie's cheek to wipe the tears away. The pained look on Eddie's face slowly disappears as he stares into Richie's eyes, taken aback by the compliment. A glint of hope flickers through his own, hoping that the softness will stay when Richie brushes his tears away.

"On the bed," Richie commands, the softness gone from his voice, making Eddie quickly snap out of his daze. He follows the order, gulping and getting on the bed, laying a bit more on his side to try and save his ass from the pressure.

"Flat. I don't care how much it hurts. Suck it up, you'll forget about it." Richie crawls over the boy, looking down at him and licking his lips with a smirk before suddenly thrusting into him and catching him off guard. Eddie lets out a sharp gasp and throws his head back, his eyes widening at the feeling.

"Fuck~” A deep moan escapes Richie's lips, his upper lip scrunching up and exposing his teeth a bit. He reaches out, digging his hands into the sheets next to Eddie’s head for support and Eddie looks up at him with parted lips, the expression on Richie’s face making him even harder. A high pitched moan escapes his lips and his eyes flutter partially closed from the pleasure. Even though he can still feel the burning sensation on his ass, the pleasure overrides it.

"Shittt~” Richie curses, savoring the feeling, the sensation of being inside Eddie again feeling better than he remembered. He moans again, picking up the pace a bit more and getting rougher with his thrusts, rolling his hips at a slightly different angle. Eddie’s moans become more frequent as Richie starts thrusting faster, the angle making him throw his head back as he grips onto the sheets by his side.

“F-fuck- ahhh~” Eddie moans louder, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure this time as his breathing gets quicker. Richie decides to change up his thrusts after a bit, slowing down, but making each thrust hard and deep. Moans continue spilling from his lips, almost constantly now as he gets caught up in the feeling, his hands bawling into fists. Eddie’s jaw slacks more at each hard thrust, his back arching off the bed. Pleasure shoots through his entire body at the feel of Richie hitting deep and hard inside of him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good master~” Eddie moans out as his eyes roll back.

"You _love_ it when I use you… this is all you're gonna fucking get, so you better take it all." Richie grunts, moving faster again and throwing his head back. It’s been a while since they’ve fucked and Richie has really missed how good Eddie feels. Eddie pants harder at the increased speed, little moans and swears coming out between every couple of breaths. He grips the sheets even harder, wishing he could run his hands through Richie’s hair instead.

“Ahhh~” Eddie moans loudly when Richie brushes against his prostate, not even noticing the pain anymore. Without thinking, Richie’s hand ghosts over Eddie’s, gently holding it for a moment before noticing and moving away. He can’t show affection. He can’t fall for this boy. If he keeps it purely about lust everything should be fine.

Eddie notices the touch though and it makes his heart flutter, appreciating the gesture if only for a moment because it’s rare that it happens. The moment is soon gone though when Richie thrusts directly into Eddie’s prostate, making him arch his back off the bed again. His moans start getting sluttier as the pleasure overwhelms him, drool forming on his bottom lip as he pants.

“Fuck~" Richie moans again as he gets faster and rougher, pounding into Eddie mercilessly. His vision starts to blur from the pleasure as he becomes almost animalistic with his thrusts, low growls coming from deep in his throat. His previously in place hair falls into his eyes, swaying with each rough thrust. The hard, consistent pressure to Eddie’s prostate make his eyes completely roll back in his head as the drool drips down his chin. His mind completely clouds over with pleasure and doesn’t even think when he instinctively reaches up and drags his nails across Richie’s back, just trying to grab onto anything to ground himself and frankly, Richie is too into it to even care.

High pitched moans tumble from Eddie’s lips as he feels himself get closer and closer to the edge, scraping his nails down Richie's arms as he tries to mention it, but only being able to moan as he cums hard. The liquid shoots up onto his chest and continues pulsing out in spurts, his vision blurry from the amount of pleasure. Richie doesn't even notice Eddie cum from how out of it he is, continuing to thrust hard and fast into Eddie's prostate, his breathing hot and heavy against his neck. Broken, breathy moans tumble from Eddie's lips as he looks up to see Richie's eyes rolled back, his eyebrows furrowing from how hot Richie looks.

After a few more thrusts, Richie's hips stutter and he pulls out almost completely before ramming back inside, cum immediately shooting out with no control. He looks down at Eddie with lidded eyes, his jaw slack as he cums, a long groan escaping his lips. Eddie's arms fall back to his sides, letting out short shaky breaths and trying to get his breath back after Richie cums, looking up at him in a daze. The feel of Richie's cum and his dick throbbing inside him causes his ass to clench around him, making Richie moan in response.

"Mmh~" Richie moans contently, biting his bottom lip with a painstakingly slow release as he studies Eddie's expressions, deciding to overstimulate them both, picking him up and slamming him against the wall.

"Jump. Or I'll angle your leg. You're lucky a dirty slut like you is getting a choice. Pick one. Would you rather I prop your pretty little leg up or you jump and wrap around me? Choose. Fast." It takes a moment for Eddie to process the fact that he's suddenly against the wall but once he does, he jumps and wraps his legs around Richie's waist, his arms wrapping around his neck to hold him up. He bites his lip as he looks down at Richie, his horniness still very present because Richie just makes him feel so good.

Richie looks down at a sudden hot feeling against his leg, moving his hips away to see cum running down Eddie's thighs, getting turned on again at how much there is. A blush crosses Eddie's cheeks when he feels the cum run down his legs, following Richie's eyes downward, but his eyes flick over to Richie's dick when he sees him start to get hard again. He licks his lips, the sight making him hard again as he imagines Richie fucking him mercilessly against the wall, whimpering at the thought.

"Awwww what's the matter? I just fucked you senseless and now you want me again? Why the fuck are you whimpering, huh slut? Why don't you tell me what you were thinking about? In detail." Richie grins as he waits for Eddie to speak, looking forward to his response. Eddie's blush just gets more intense when he gets caught thinking, gulping before quickly looking back up. He opens his mouth to speak but gets shy, floundering on his words before he can get anything out.

"I-I was just thinking about you inside of me again... fucking me against the wall... your expressions..." Eddie bites his lip as he imagines the face Richie just previously made when he came. "They’re so hot... and when you’re rough with me-" His eyes close for a moment as he thinks about it, a shudder running through his body. "God, it feels so good." At this point, he's almost fully hard again from talking through it, the mere thought making him ridiculously horny.

“So. Let me get this straight. I could fuck you until you couldn’t think straight and then you’d still want more? I thought you couldn't get any more desperate!" Richie suddenly reaches down and grabs Eddie’s dick, not stroking it but gripping it tightly. "I was wrong. The question is, shall I make you suffer?" Eddie gasps at the sudden touch, his eyes widening at Richie’s question. He suddenly regrets what he said, a look of dread flashing through his eyes as he assumes Richie won’t let him cum, wanting the pleasure but not the torture.

"God you are so fucking horny, aren't you?!" Richie smiles, finding it amusing and asks the question in a mocking tone. He nods slowly, knowing exactly how horny Eddie is for him and runs his tongue along his upper teeth, reaching a hand out and dragging it along Eddie’s chest before chaining his arms back in place and walking away for a moment. Eddie watches intently as he walks over to the other side of the room, grabbing a chair and putting it down a few feet in front of Eddie, sitting down in it afterwards. Richie looks down at himself and then back up at Eddie, chuckling smugly while Eddie just looks at him confused, wondering why he’s just sat down to look at him.

“Wha- what are you doing?” Eddie asks, already craving Richie’s touch again. Richie only smirks in response, his hand moving to his chest as his fingers slowly start to graze down his body, closer to his dick, the light touches sending a tingle down his spine. Eddie realizes what he’s doing as soon as his fingers touch his chest, biting his lip as he watches each movement intently. Richie gasps when he finally wraps his fingers around himself, forgetting what it was like since he hasn't needed to touch himself in so long.

“F-f-ahh~" Richie’s chest heaves with his own touches, the feeling of his own hand being foreign as he starts to stroke himself, eyeing Eddie as he does so. A sudden moan spills out of his mouth as he tosses his head back, his neck contracting as he gulps. Eddie’s eyes immediately glaze over with lust when he hears Richie moan, a wave of horniness shooting through his body at the sound. His eyes flick up to Richie’s neck when his head tilts back, licking his lips at how strong and sexy his neck looks.

Richie purposely lets out more moans than usual, his hips bucking up into his hand, wanting more. He gives into the feeling, letting his eyes close as he jerks himself faster.

"Ohhh~" Richie moans breathily as Eddie stares at him with heavy want in his eyes, the sounds he's making causing Eddie's dick to rise up even more towards his stomach. He desperately wants to be able to touch himself, but only pulls on his cuffs when he tries, a whimper leaving his lips when he realizes he can't do anything. Richie makes direct eye contact, giving Eddie a devilish look for the upcoming tease he's going to give, deciding to get dramatic and pick up the speed, pleasure wracking his body as he keeps the eye contact.

"Oh, Eddie... fuck- mmm oh sh-hit!" he moans loudly, actually using Eddie's name which he never uses. He bites his lip harshly, looking down at himself before looking back up at Eddie to see his reaction.

Eddie’s breath hitches at the look, not being able to pull his eyes away from Richie’s. He whimpers again at Richie’s moans, precum leaking from his tip purely from the sound of Richie moaning his name. All he can do is dig his nails into his palms and watch, his eyebrows furrowed at how desperate he is for contact.

Richie gets even faster with his strokes, low, throaty moans escaping his lips as he hisses in pleasure, the new speed making him gasp, almost feeling high from pure ecstasy. His eyes roll back as he gets more into it, not focusing on Eddie but knowing he's teasing him. The sounds Richie is making drives Eddie crazy, his breathing picking up as he tries not to let more sounds leave his lips, wanting to beg for Richie's touch, but staying silent because he knows it would do no good.

"Aww your chest is heaving. How cute," Richie says cockily, his eyes flicking down to himself and noticing precum starting to leak before looking back up at Eddie to see how he's taking it. He looks up to find Eddie staring at his dick, his tongue stuck out slightly, running back and forth over his bottom lip without even realizing. His eyes are completely glazed over with lust as more precum leaks from his dick, desperation written all over his face.

Richie soon starts to feel the familiar tightness in his abdomen, moans escaping his lips even more frequently than before when he gets an idea. He doesn't give Eddie any sign of what he's thinking as he continues his motions, trying to get himself closer. Eddie's eyes close for a moment as he listens to all the moans, wishing Richie was moaning like that because of him. He digs his nails even harder into his palms, letting out a small whimper at how painfully hard he is before opening his eyes again slightly to keep watching since the view is too good not to.

"Fuck, I- uhh~" Richie moans, furrowing his eyebrows and licking his lips, eyeing Eddie as he strokes himself a few more times. His hips buck forward towards Eddie when he cums, the liquid splattering across Eddie's chest and torso.

Richie lets out a shaky breath-like moan as he watches the cum slowly drip down Eddie's body, licking his lips at the sight. As for Eddie, he was focused on Richie's face so intently that he didn't even know Richie came until it landed on him.

He looks down at himself, his jaw dropping and breath catching in his throat as a strong wave of pleasure shoots through his body at how hot it is that Richie came on him. He doesn’t expect it all when he cums untouched, throwing his head back at the feeling as a shudder runs through his body, a shaky high pitched moan escaping his lips at the whole situation.

"Oh my god... you actually just _came_ right now?!" Richie asks in shock, his expression showing surprised amusement. When Eddie comes down from his high and realizes what happened, a dark blush flushes his cheeks, not even believing himself that that just happened.

"Are you serious? You just..." Richie breaks into a wide smile of disbelief. "I can't stand it," he says as he starts laughing. Eddie looks at him in pure embarrassment, his cheeks getting redder and redder the more he speaks, wishing he could just disappear.

"You're a _slave_ and you actually got horny... _horny enough_ that when I _came on you_... you came yourself!" He keeps laughing, shaking his head at how funny he thinks it is. "Too good... you won't be laughing for long when I fuck you senseless. You can't say shit."

Eddie stutters over his words, trying to explain himself but just makes noises instead, shutting his mouth at the last thing Richie says as he looks at him with wide eyes. Richie suddenly stands up and kicks the chair away hard, meeting Eddie's eyes as he reaches down to scoop up the cum on his chest.

"You wanted to taste it so bad, fucking drink it. Swallow every fucking drop I give you. Open your mouth or I'll make you." Eddie's eyes widen even more, still blushing hard as he looks back and forth between Richie's eyes and hand before slowly opening his mouth and leaning his head forward. Richie pours it into his mouth from the side of his palm, watching as the sticky fluid slowly drizzles in. Eddie closes his eyes when he feels the hot liquid on his tongue, letting it slide down to the back of his throat as he swallows it.

"Still more to go, drink up you dirty whore," Richie says as he scoops more cum off Eddie's chest, getting higher up and grazing his nipple as he does so, causing Eddie to let out a small moan.

"Yes, master," Eddie says obediently, drinking from Richie's hand again.

"Good boy~" Richie filters more into his mouth, doing it a few more times until it's all gone. Eddie automatically sticks his tongue out the last time to lick Richie's palm clean, licking his lips after and looking up into his eyes before quickly averting his gaze back down shyly. Richie raises his eyebrow as he watches before walking away to get a cloth to wipe Eddie off with. He wipes the remnants off of Eddie's chest and stomach, being gentle for the first and last time before tossing the cloth to the side.

"I wasn't fucking you like that... disgusting," Richie says as he shakes his head. Without another word, he leans in and bites down harshly into Eddie's neck, using it as a grip and a distraction as he pushes in, moving Eddie's legs around his waist. Eddie's jaw drops and eyes shoot open at the sudden feeling, squeezing his legs tighter around Richie as he lets out a long moan. As Richie starts to thrust, the chains rattle at the movement, making him smirk as he grips Eddie's thighs tightly.

"You hear that? That's the sound of my little slave being fucked-" Richie says with a rough thrust before finishing his sentence, "like the whore he is." Eddie lets out a pathetic whimper, his eyebrows furrowing at the pleasure as he bites his lip hard.

"Mmm, fuck~“ Richie moans, keeping a slow pace as he bites his lip and closes his eyes for a moment to focus on the feeling of being overstimulated. Long broken moans escape Eddie's lips, the sensitivity even more prominent from Richie's slow thrusts. His jaw slacks, really being able to feel every inch from the slow speed, Richie's moans turning him on more as he lets his head hang forward. He can feel Richie's hot breath against his neck before seeing him toss his head back to get his hair out of his face.

"Fuck~" Eddie whispers at a rather deep thrust, the pleasure and sensitivity mixing into one feeling that's still enjoyable. He catches himself staring when Richie tosses his head back, noticing the sweat that's formed on his forehead and he gets lost in how sexy he looks. His eyes scan Richie's face as he bites his lip, trying to pull on his cuffs again, wishing desperately that he could touch his master.

Richie doesn't even notice as he continues to thrust, rolling his hips at a different angle which causes him to slowly brush against Eddie's prostate. Eddie moans louder at the feeling, his breath picking up as he feels Richie throb inside of him. He starts to crave more at the teasing slowness and tries to press himself down onto Richie’s length faster.

“Please... more please master~” Eddie moans, closing his eyes.

"What do you want? Be more specific, you fucking whore. Tell me what you want and _maybe_ I'll give it to you. If I want." Richie presses his lips into a thin line, wanting to cross his arms but having to keep Eddie up.

“Faster please~ you feel so good inside me...” Eddie bites his lip as his ass clenches around Richie’s length, wanting to feel him move faster against that spot. “Use me until I'm shaking and whimpering. I want it. I want you to use me~“ he moans desperately, his eyes hazy with need.

"Fine, you fucking cockslut. But only because I feel like it. Again. You got lucky." Richie rolls his eyes. If Eddie wants to be used, he’ll be used.

Richie suddenly rams in with brute force, a deep and throaty groan escaping his lips, causing a sharp, high pitched moan to rip from Eddie’s throat. His head slams back against the wall as his jaw drops open, a wave of pleasure shooting through his body like fire. Suddenly Richie has the idea to reach up to the shelf above Eddie, grinning to himself as he grabs a cock ring, pulling away a tad to put it on him.

“You don't cum until I tell you to,” Richie says before closing his eyes and getting into the moment, knowing he won't have to worry about Eddie cumming too early.

Eddie bites his lip hard at the force of the thrusts, quick, high pitched moans coming from the back of his throat. He knows the feeling of not being able to cum won't be fun, but the pleasure at the moment is so overwhelming that he doesn't care. Richie takes it upon himself to fuck Eddie senseless, hitting deeper and rougher with every thrust and pounding into him with such a force that his body raises up the wall each time.

Eddie gets completely lost in the feeling, moans and whimpers tumbling from his lips as Richie uses him, his eyes crossing and drool dripping down his chin from the intense pleasure. Every time his body slides back down the wall, he’s met with a hard thrust, which just makes him feel closer to the edge. Richie pounds even faster into him, concentrating on his face as his dick throbs nonstop from the overstimulation, moans spilling out every few thrusts.

“M-master I- f-ahh~” Eddie feels his orgasm try to happen, but it’s suddenly cut off when the cum is restricted from coming out. He lets out a loud whine at the sensation, his eyebrows furrowing more, this time from the discomfort of not being able to cum.

"You can't cum. Nice try. I'll tell you when you can cum. Now shut up and take my cock, you dumb slut." The throbbing sensation gets more intense as Richie continues to thrust and he decides to pull out before ramming directly into Eddie’s prostate, the force of it making Eddie cry out and squeeze his eyes shut. His legs start to slip from around Richie’s waist from being so used, his senses completely overwhelmed, but Richie just pushes them back up as curses spill from his lips.

Eddie looks down at him, helpless whimpers leaving his lips as tears form in the corners of his eyes from overstimulation and the feeling of being so close, but not being able to cum. He looks like a complete mess, his breathing uneven, legs shaky, hair all messed up, and all he can think about is how attractive Richie looks fucking him like this.

"Fuck I'm so hard-" Richie groans, tossing his head back and lifting Eddie away from the wall a bit to harshly smack his ass before putting both hands on his thighs to keep him supported. Eddie yelps at the smack, the pain from earlier coming back as it slowly starts to burn. He leans forward to keep himself from falling back, hanging his head weakly to the side of Richie’s as moans tumble from his lips, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

“Please master, I wanna cum so bad~” he pleads in a broken voice.

"No, you're too fucking desperate. You wanted to be used, for some fucked up reason, so I'm gonna use you and you can deal with it, bitch,” Richie growls, getting annoyed with Eddie’s complaining. Eddie can only dig his nails into his palms and nod slightly, more to himself because he knows he asked for it, but he wasn't expecting the cock ring. His body bounces up and down on Richie’s dick from his harsh thrusts, his growls sending shivers down Eddie’s spine as he tries to take the intense feeling of Richie hitting every sensitive area inside him.

“Oh fuck, yes- I-I’m close~" Richie’s eyes cloud over with lust as he allows himself to get more immersed in the pleasure, drool gathering at the corner of his lips, threatening to drip down. A breathy moan escapes his lips as he looks down at how he’s fucking Eddie, the sight bringing him closer.

At this point, Eddie’s basically just a shell, letting himself be used and trying to focus on the pleasure rather than the sensitivity. He lets out pathetic whimpery moans as his arms dangle from the chains, his cock throbbing intensely from wanting to cum and just hoping he’ll be able to soon.

The drool that gathered at Richie’s lips drips down, the string lowering itself little by little as he growls, getting horny and caught up in the pleasure. He leans in and bites Eddie’s ear with a sturdy grip, pounding into his prostate with the last bit of energy he has left. Eddie turns his head slightly to see the drool drip from Richie’s lips, another desperate moan leaving his lips as the feeling of needing to cum gets more intense again, every fiber of his being craving release. His face is streaked with tears from how bad he needs it, whimpers now constantly falling from his lips.

With a few more thrusts, Richie reaches his orgasm. His head tilts back as he cums with deep, broken moans before slowly coming forward again, his face now relaxed in pleasure with lidded eyes. The sounds that leave Richie’s lips make Eddie want to cum even more to the point where it's painful. More tears run down his face as he tilts his head back to look at Richie, his vision blurry, but still being able to see how good Richie looks when he cums.

Richie eventually pulls out, lowering Eddie back down as he tries to catch his breath, still panting heavily when he decides to get down on his knees. He looks up at Eddie with a smirk as he watches his legs shake.

“You wanted to cum so bad?" he says as he reaches up and wraps his fingers around Eddie’s dick, mainly for the ring but keeping his fingers there for a moment, making Eddie whimper at the touch.

“Fine. Fucking do it. But you better not get a drop on this floor or you're licking it up." Richie scoots closer, making sure he’s directly beneath Eddie’s dick before taking off the cock ring. “Cum. Now. I'm giving you permission." Richie’s tongue loosely slips out of his mouth, licking his lips before letting it rest, ready to catch Eddie’s cum. The second Richie takes the ring off, Eddie cums with the loudest moan, almost a scream really as cum pulses out in spurts after being built up for so long.

“Ahhh! Fuck! Mmm- ahh ahh ahh~” Cum keeps spurting out as Eddie lets out relieved moans, his body jolting from the intense pleasure as tears of relief fall down his face this time. Richie raises an eyebrow at all the cum and closes the space further to catch it all, most of it landing on his tongue and some glossing his lips. He manages to not get a single drop on the floor and gulps down every bit of the hot liquid, greedily cleaning off Eddie’s tip when he eventually stops cumming. Eddie pants as he stares down at Richie, a small whimper coming out when Richie licks him clean. He watches as he wipes his face off on his arm before standing up.

"Good boy. Maybe you'll get something good for dinner tonight..." he says with a smirk, putting his clothes back on before shackling Eddie’s legs again. Once he gets him back in place, he gives him one more look up and down before turning to leave.

Eddie looks down, debating on whether he should say what he felt or not. He knows that Richie would probably just laugh in his face, but what could he lose?

"I-I know you don't want me... b-but I... I wanted to tell you I have feelings for you... not just lust, but true feelings. I-I wish we could be more and... I know I mean nothing to you, but..." Eddie pauses, his voice getting softer. "I thought I should tell you... master." He ends with Richie's title in hope of the repercussions not being too bad.

Richie stops in his tracks, Eddie's words pulling at his heart because they're simply not true. It's not that he didn't want him; he was just scared of losing everything. He didn't want to fall for the boy because a relationship with him wasn't possible. Not here, not anywhere. The only way he could have him was in secret.

But he wanted to be happy. This life didn't give him any joy. His position, his wealth, his wife; none of that made him happy. The only thing he had was this boy who he treated like shit because he was scared.

He turns back around, a new determination in his eyes as he walks straight up to Eddie, grabbing his chin and kissing him for the first time. Eddie's eyes widen in surprise before melting into the kiss, always wanting to feel Richie's lips against his. They're so full and soft, just like he had imagined and he wished he could just run his fingers through Richie's hair.

This was it. This is what Richie had been missing. As soon as his lips connected with Eddie's, it felt right. It felt like way more than his wife could ever give him. When he pulls back, he looks Eddie directly in the eyes, a soft look in his own; one that’s rare for Eddie to see. Eddie looks back at him with such joy in his eyes it makes Richie's heart melt.

Richie suddenly moves to undo Eddie's shackles again, creating a plan in his head as he does so.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. We're gonna leave this kingdom. We're gonna leave this country. We're gonna get on a boat and go somewhere far away from here where we can be alone and unbothered. Somewhere where we can be happy," Richie says, more to himself than Eddie, almost trying to convince himself that it'll be okay. Eddie's eyes widen again, not believing his ears that Richie's going to take him away to live happily with him. He would have never imagined this outcome in his wildest dreams.

“Y-you really want me?” Eddie asks in disbelief.

“Yes… I always have, but I was too scared.” Richie shakes his head, disappointed in himself. “I’m done being scared. I want to be happy.”

As soon as Richie finishes unshackling him, he walks over to the table where Eddie’s clothes are kept on the occasion they need to be worn. He quickly walks back over to him, handing him his clothes to get dressed and starting to explain his plan.

“Alright, so we’re going to walk down the halls and out of the building like I’m taking you to the dungeon. You’ll walk in front of me in cuffs and we’ll get past all of the guards easily that way. Once we’re outside, there’s a back route through the woods to the docks that we’ll take. There’s a boat that’s fully loaded and set to sail tomorrow so we’ll get on that and go. I have authority to check the boat to see if anything’s missing so that’ll get me on. As for you, I'll find a reason to bring the guard deeper into the boat so you can get on and hide. Then when the guard gets off we'll just go. They'll probably send someone after us but we'll just go in a new direction that they wouldn't expect." Eddie nods along to the plan, fully dressed and overly excited that this is happening.

Richie walks over to the wall where he has a pair of cuffs hung up and brings them over to Eddie who willingly turns around and puts his hands behind his back. It’s not like this is something he doesn’t do often. It’ll probably take some time to get out of the habit of blindly doing whatever he’s told.

As soon as Eddie’s cuffed, Richie walks him out of the room, staying close behind him as they start walking down the halls. Richie walks confident as usual and Eddie keeps his head down, causing no suspicion to the guards they go by. This is a common task; walking a prisoner to the dungeon.

Richie leads him as they walk, telling him which turns to take as they make their way through the maze of hallways in the castle. They soon make it outside, the stars shining and fortunately not many people walking about. Richie glances all around, making sure no one’s watching before dashing onto the back pathway with Eddie, out of sight from the main road.

“Do you think we’re okay?” Eddie asks nervously, looking over at Richie with his doe eyes.

“No one saw us. We just have to get to the woods and I’ll uncuff you, okay?” Richie says assuringly, putting his hand on Eddie’s shoulder for a moment and Eddie trusts him. He doesn’t know why, but when he looks into those eyes, he trusts him. Maybe because he’s had to rely on him for so long or maybe it’s because Richie’s risking his life in this moment to run away with him.

They walk down the path towards the back of the castle, making their way by the few lanterns that are on the outer wall. Richie looks left and right again before they cross the slightly open area to get to the tree line, heading down the path a little ways before stopping again to uncuff Eddie.

"Alright, everything should be pretty easy from here," Richie says as he puts the cuffs in his pocket, looking off down the path before back at Eddie. "Stay at the tree line once we get to the other side and wait for a minute after I bring the guard onto the boat before coming on. Just hide somewhere on the far side of the deck away from the door to the hold." Eddie nods again, trusting that everything will go okay.

They head off down the path again, being as quiet as possible. Only a few minutes later, they make it to the edge of the woods and Richie gives Eddie a nod before walking out alone. Eddie stays behind one of the trees, cautiously peeking out as he watches Richie walk up to the guard in front of the dock.

"Good evening. I've come to check that everything's all set for the boat to leave tomorrow," Richie says confidently.

"Of course, your grace. Go ahead." The guard steps to the side and Richie nods before walking on. He walks through the door to go down to the hold, pretending to look around at the stock, but really taking note of how long they'll be able to last with the amount of supplies they have. Once he evaluates what they have, he goes back out and gets the guards attention.

"Could you come up here for a moment? There seems to be some items missing." The guard nods before walking up onto the boat and once Eddie sees them go inside again, he waits the minute he was told before quickly and quietly making his way onto the boat. He heads to the front, looking around for a place to hide and finds a stack of crates that looks sufficient so he crouches behind them. After a few minutes, he hears Richie and the guard walking back onto the deck.

"I just have a few more things to check and then I'll be down." Eddie hears Richie's voice and then the footsteps of the guard leave the boat.

Richie immediately goes to find a knife in order to cut the boat free from the dock. He finds one quite easily in one of the storage boxes in the hold, taking one from the bunch and heading back to the deck. Once he gets back on deck, he glances over to the guard, making sure he's not looking before trying to quickly but silently cut the rope.

Eddie peeks out from behind the crates, watching Richie get to work as his heart races, afraid they're going to get caught too soon. Richie continues to cut away at the rope, constantly looking over at the guard to make sure they don't get caught. Luckily the sails are already up and ready to go because it would have been impossible to get them up without being heard and stopped.

Soon the rope is cut and he carefully drops it back down towards the dock, praying that it'll gently swing under the dock instead of hitting one of the posts. He closes his eyes and tenses to prepare for a sound, but thankfully none comes. He lets out a sigh of relief before heading over to the wheel as the boat slowly starts pulling out from the dock.

The guard doesn't notice the movement until a graciously large gust of wind comes along, giving the boat a hard push farther out into the water. By the time the guard turns around yells out for them to stop, the boat is already meters away from the dock, making its way out into the open. Richie laughs with excitement, waving at the guard as they get further away, not believing he's actually finally doing this. As soon as they get out of ear shot, he calls for Eddie to come out.

"Eddie! You can come out now!" Eddie pops out from behind the crates, walking over to Richie excitedly and giving him a hug.

"I can't believe we did it! I'm so happy it worked!" Eddie exclaims, hugging him tighter. Richie looks surprised, not expecting the hug, but wraps his arms around the boy anyway. A smile slowly grows on his face as he realizes he doesn't have to deal with his wife or job or anything anymore and he's finally free to be happy with Eddie.

"I don't know where we'll end up, but we'll make it work. We'll make it work as long as we have each other." Richie pulls back so he can look down into Eddie's eyes, showing him how truly happy he is. He reaches his fingers under Eddie's chin, tilting his head up so he can kiss him again, this time putting all his love and passion into it. He wants to show Eddie that he's there for him and he truly does like him as more than just a sex toy. When he pulls back, Eddie has the biggest smile on his face, his eyes filled with joy and it just makes Richie's heart swell to see him so happy.

They might be on this boat for a while with no idea where they'll end up, but together they knew they'd be okay.


End file.
